


Erebor University

by Steelcorset33



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Other, just i don't know where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcorset33/pseuds/Steelcorset33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Uni AU of the Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo arrives at Erebor, he meets Smaug, Thorin, Dwalin and everyone

Bilbo looks up at Erebor University, the strong stone grey columns; it looked more like a palace of wonder and riches. Shouldering his bags and reaching for his battered brown suitcase, he waves a goodbye to the taxi. Seeing his potential classmates with their families and friends makes his chest hurt, he wishes his parents were here, alive and proud of his scholarship for English Literature at Erebor. He was going to be a writer like his mum, the determination burned through his veins. The University was situated on a hill, but in Bilbo’s opinion it was like a mountain compared to the low and flat plains of his hometown “the Shire”. Looking down at the beautiful city laid below him, he couldn’t help be excited though to be away from the tiny boring village.

Jolting him from his thoughts, someone clipped his shoulder, sending him flying with his bags but his heavy suitcase stationery. “Oh Christ sorry, I didn’t see you there” a deep rumbling voice said. Bilbo picked himself up, he knew his small fairy-like frame was a subject of constant teasing, he knew he was tiny but still he didn’t need this right now. Picking a stray leaf out of his curly brown hair, he turned round to give a big telling off worthy of a Took. 

He saw who the voice belonged to. A tall broad but elegant figure stood before him, his short styled ginger hair shining in the sun of colours of a majestic fire, his golden eyes burned into Bilbo’s mind, his sharp cheekbones and cupid bow lip, he was an out of the world beauty. But even if this man was the sexiest man alive Bilbo was a little too pissed off to care, “Yes you should be sorry” Bilbo snapped. Drawing himself up as much as he could, he still was head shorter than this stranger “I know I’m small and yes to some delicate looking, do not think for a moment that I will be simpering and weak”. 

To his surprise the stranger chuckled, stretching out his hand “Feisty, I like that. I’m Smaug Drokanis” ending his sentence with a wink, Bilbo was not moved by Smaug’s flirting. “Bilbo Baggins” he replied curtly, trying not to think about how Smaug’s hand enveloped his completely as they shook hands. Smaug bent and picked his bags up but didn’t give them back. ‘Umm.... Could I have my bags back?” Bilbo asked. “No” Smaug said, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Excuse me, but they are my bags and you will give them back to me” Bilbo said crossly, hands on his hip. Chuckling “Not if I’m helping you to bring them to your dorm room” Smaug said slyly. “Well, um, then come along” Bilbo muttered. 

Finding their way to Bilbo’s dorm room, finding it empty, “Well I guess my roommate isn’t here yet, thanks for the help” Bilbo trying to subtly get rid of Smaug. He watched the muscles ripple across Smaug’s back as he set Bilbo’s bag down in the middle of the room. “Do you need anything else?” Smaug said as he leaned on the doorway, a smirk painted on his face. “No thanks” Bilbo said curtly as he shut the door on Smaug, savouring the offended look on the posh berks’ face. Chuckling slightly, Bilbo went and started to unpack his things, favouring the side with the windows, it was more open and lighted than the other half of the room. 

He didn’t have that many things to unpack, just his clothes and books and then his art supplies. Sticking some photographs above his desk and his favourite cherry blossom on the window then finally he made his bed, his sheets were ones from his own bed, they were rather old but the faded green and brown pillows made him feel more at home. Laying face down on his bed breathing the familiar scent of home, he felt exhausted and seeing the countless families happy and together made him feel depressed. He missed his crazy Took mother and his sensible Baggins father, they were perfect for each other but a car crash with him in it at the age of 16 wasn’t enough to allow them to survive the impact of the massive truck. 

He heard his door open, slowly getting from his bed to turn to the door. “Um hello, I’m Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield”, he was a little shorter than an average guy but still taller than Bilbo, very muscular with a beard and long hair. It wasn’t hippie-like, but it made him more mature and weirdly powerful and royal in Bilbo’s perspective, he was a simple sky blue button up and jeans worn out a bit at the knees. His hands were covered in thick silver and gold rings and thin leather bracelets of brown and black stringed with runes carved into stone beads decorated his wrists. Bilbo sat up and walked to the door holding out his hand, putting on a smile “Hi I’m Bilbo Baggins, I guess you’re my roommate then” he tried to sound welcoming but his happiness was rather drained. 

“Yes, um this is my father Thrain” Thorin directed to an older man, who liked a bit like Thorin but he didn’t have his son’s nose or eyes and his cheekbones were more of a downward direction than Thorin’s pronounced and high ones. Bilbo had a strong urge to draw Thorin and his powerful royal features. Bilbo gave a weak smile to Thorin’s father and he was given an approving nod. He decided to give Thorin and his father some privacy, drifting to his side of the room to sit in front of his laptop to browse through Tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets Bilbo

A little before meeting Bilbo

Thorin was sitting in the car trying to ignore his father’s rant about how important Law is and how his life is basically laid out before him, that he would marry, have 2.5 children, a picket white fence and a dog. Thorin did feel a sense of despair as he felt his youth seep away at his fingertips. He was on his way to Erebor, where his father went and where his grandfather went. It was the place where Oakenshield lawyers would go. 

Everything was a haze from there; he knew these halls as if it was his home. His mother used to teach visual arts here, he remembered as a child his mother would take him to the art studio and he would have hours and hours working with metals. He loved making sculptures made of paper clips and staples, he would cut his fingers but he didn’t care. He missed those days when she was alive and happy, it made father happy.

He somehow found his way to his dorm room his father’s rambling. He opened the door, finding a small figure splayed on his front, his slim and delicate figure, and brown curly hair. He watched as the figure quickly got up, the way he walked, with a quick and nimble steps. His delicate features, slim hips and big blue eyes framed with a mixture of gold and darker eyelashes. He was beautiful in Thorin’s perspective. 

Quickly he introduced himself and his father, paying close attention to his name “Bilbo Baggins”, he savoured it. He felt a pang of sadness when Bilbo went away. But it gave him and his father some time to talk before he would have pure freedom, Thorin could almost taste it. “Thorin, pay attention, work hard and you’ll have a place in the Oakenshield business, it is what you are meant to do, right give me a hug I have to go back to work soon” Thrain spoke quickly, obviously in a rush to get to work. Thorin hugged his father tightly “Take care father, I’ll see you soon”.

Watching his father leave, he flopped himself on his bare unmade bed, his head hanging off the edge. “Tough day” a quiet voice said. “Yes” he muttered. “Do you want any help with unpacking?” Bilbo asked. Opening one eye, Thorin smiled “Sure” he grinned. “Right” Bilbo said, getting up and sitting cross-legged on the empty space on Thorin’s bed. He looked down upon Thorin “Are we going to do this on your bed? Or should we get up and then your bed?” Bilbo said then realizing what he said, blushing “No.... no... Um I didn’t mean that” he stuttered. “It’s ok” Thorin grinned but he wished that he could have Bilbo in his bed preferably under him writhing and naked. 

Realizing that he was just laying there grinning at Bilbo, he quickly got up and located one of the bags full of books. “So, you can just do the books, put them on shelves” he said gruffly shoving the bag into Bilbo’s outstretched arms. Trying really hard not to grab Bilbo when he staggered under the weight of the bag “You must work out a lot, I thought the bag would be light judging by the way you were handling it” Bilbo said teasingly. Thorin then tried really hard not to stare at Bilbo’s ass as he turned around. It was a silent hour of unpacking; Thorin did his clothes and other things, while Bilbo unpacked his countless books. 

When they were finished Thorin turned to his desk, he was really impressed when he saw that Bilbo had alphabetically order his books. “Oh you didn’t have to do that man; you could have just dumped them”. “Oh no, its ok I thought it would more useful and practical for you” Bilbo happily said. He seemed to dance away dumping the bags onto Thorin, reaching his laptop he started playing “Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High?” by the Arctic Monkeys, dancing with the beat and singing along as he helped Thorin clean up the remnants of unpacking, when the song finished Thorin couldn’t help ask “Why did you play that song, it’s rather depressing isn’t it?”. “Oh no I like it because it contains a lot of memories” Bilbo stated, Thorin stared trying to egg Bilbo on. Catching Thorin’s expression Bilbo explained “It was a song my ex-boyfriend liked to play a lot, we would dance and shout this song out, when it came on, he played any instrument ever known, he always did a beautiful acoustic of it, we had a lot of happy moments with this song” he had a small smile on his face. 

“You’re gay?” Thorin asked. “Obviously” Bilbo sarcastically said “Do you have a problem with it?” anger seeping into the question. “Oh no, don’t worry Bilbo we’re on the same boat” Thorin grinning. “Oh ok, I’m sorry” Bilbo looking a bit sheepish. Thorin watched Bilbo fiddle with his watch, a banging on the door broke the silence. Crossing to the door Thorin opened it, looking straight at his grinning best friend “Thorin, finally you’re here, oh you must be Thorin’s roommate, well good luck you unlucky sod”. “This is my childhood and best friend Dwalin.”


End file.
